User talk:ThatDevilGuy
Hi, welcome to Deltora Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThatDevilGuy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 09:47, 16 April 2009 hello wasssup???!!! seeya! --Ids5621 10:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) My computer crashed1!!! It still ain't fixed im just typing this at school. im sad.--Ids5621 14:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Stuff Thank you, and I figured I forgot something, I just didn't have time to comb through all of the books.--'LapisScarab' 19:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Sort of. I think NeejaHalcyon is the more active of the two, but neither of them are on all that much.--'LapisScarab' 02:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I asked Wikia for adminship a fewmonths ago when they seemed to be gone, but they came back. They're still semi-active, which is tolerable as far as I'm concerned. I don't ask for adminship unless I think I really need to.--'LapisScarab' 02:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) shrugs I ususally just mention it on one or both of their talk pages and get to work on things that can be done, and there's a lot of that kind of work on this wiki. Orgnaization, general improvement of the writing quality, etc.--'LapisScarab' 02:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Being an admin would certainly make things easier, but it's against my personal policy. A user should be chosen to be an admin based purely on work, and not because they goaded the B-crats into making them one (actions speak louder than words-type of thing). It's just the attitude I've always had about adminship, and that's the way it works on the KH Wiki.--'LapisScarab' 02:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I think the Synopsis section works fine for that purpose, but that coding could be used elsewhere. It would be a nice way to display the books on the main page, and maybe later we could use it on the staff page, once we have a few more admins (I'm thinking of organizing them kind of like this eventually).--'LapisScarab' 02:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't anything against you, that's just my personal view point on the thing and why I don't ask for adminship unless it's desperate. There's two semi-active admins, so I'm not desperate, just a bit inconvenianced. I meant that the Synopsis (which is organized so the title of each book is the headding and is linked to the book's page) is essentially a list of the characters appearances. A section at the bottom like that wulld be redundant and doesn't contribute nearly as much as an actual organized chronology. Still, the coding may be useful later on.--'LapisScarab' 02:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I see where you're going with it, but I still think it's redundant. All they are are decorated links, when we would already have organized, normal links in the article itself. I'll spare you the rant I made fairly recently about the whole "without having to read anything else" thing (long story, user on the KH Wiki), but they don't have to read anything else. They can just click on the table of contents box (you know, that box that pops up automatically in the upper left when multiple sections are made), then click on the link.--'LapisScarab' 03:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I would call having to look at the table of contents "hard", not would I call putting all the links at the bottom "easier". Both solutions accomplish the same thing, but the links at the bottom are redundant, since the books have to be linked to earlier on the page. I know a lot of Wikis do something like that (heck, even the Kingdom Hearts Wiki does, though at the top of the page in the upper right corner, which I think is a tad less redundant, but still kinda so), but it just strikes me as unneccesary. If you can get some community support (from the little community we have) by creating a forum or something, I wouldn't object to a majority vote, bt as it stands now I don't really like the idea.--'LapisScarab' 03:15, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, if you could peruse this when you have time (or at least what I have done so far, some of it like the MoS is unfinished) and give me some feedback here, it would be most appreciated. EDIT: Sorry about that, I typed the link wrong. "Peruse" is just a word that means "look through" that I use hen I feel like being pretentious.--'LapisScarab' 03:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I think I'm the one that's confused now. Are we still talking about my lab? I don't need you to edit anything, just look through what I have done and give me some feedback/ideas (I always prefer having a second opinion, but that doesn't happen here much, what with the small community). I haven't edited it much recently anyway, since I've been busy with other things.--'LapisScarab' 03:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Er, hi! How are you? I'm SSBBrawler, a fellow fan of Deltora Quest. I come here every now-and-again and add quite a bit of information. Unfortunately, I'm not on here often, but when I am, I contribute a lot to one or two pages at a time. Hope we can be good friends here! SSBBrawler 03:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I can probably handle most coding that I'll be using on articles myself, but I'll certainly keep that in mind! No worries about being inactive, things going on in my life have kept me less active too.--'LapisScarab' 05:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I know how templates work very well, part of the reason I'm not using them is because I haven't quite hammered down what I need for the infoboxes. The other reason is, for an infobox template, there wouldn't be a whole lot less coding anyway.--'LapisScarab' 06:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Again, the main thing is that I don't really know what we'll need in the infoboxes just yet, so it's easier to just use the full coding for the time being. I do not know how to do what you were talking about though, so I'll definitely keep that in mind once I get everything sorted out.--'LapisScarab' 06:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think I have kind of a system worked out for the colors used in the boxes. The background color is gainsboro for "good guy" characters, neutral charatcers, and objects (example. It's dimgray for "bad guy" characters (example) and peru for animals and, eventually, locations (example). The foreground parts are colored differently to match where the subject came from, like this: *Topaz-related are Orange. *Ruby-related are Darkred. *Opal-related are Olive. *Lapis Lazuli-related are Midnightblue. *Emerald-related are Darkgreen. *Amethyst-related are Indigo. *Shadowlands or Antagonists with unknown backgrounds are Black. *I haven't worked out what Pirran or coompletely neutral subjects would use, but I don't think it's a problem right now. So, yeah, those are the only guidelines I'd like followed (I hope all that made sense). If you can make a draft for the three examples I linked to, that would be great.--'LapisScarab' 06:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I think Diamond = Lightsteelblue. For now, the only criteria I think we'll need are the ones already on those three pages I linked to, I'm just not 100% certain. If any changes come up, I suppose I can just edit the templates accordingly. If you think we should have a Dragon template, etc. and it's no problem, sure, go right ahead.--'LapisScarab' 06:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) In fact, we'll definitely need a different template for locations once I get around to working on those articles, but that can wait for now.--'LapisScarab' 06:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if it doesn't work out things can just be undone and improved. I need to go offline right now (it's 2 AM where I am), but I'll check it out in the morning.--'LapisScarab' 07:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) It looks great to me! That particular one will definitely need to be moved and made into the Dragon template, since "hiding place" doesn't apply to most normal characters. I'll find you an example for a normal character template (or just give you a list if I can't find one), but in the meantime if you could work on the antagonist and other template, that would be great.--'LapisScarab' 15:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) It looks very good, though I may end up revising some of the sections later when I have more time.--'LapisScarab' 07:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem. As for myself I'm going to have a very sporadic edit frequency, if I edit at all, for a while. Right when I had time to work on this Wiki, my computer competely craps out on me. You have no idea how much work it took to get it working for now, and I'm definitely going to need to send it in for repairs.--'LapisScarab' 10:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It is an honor, mein fuhrer. It's an honor to see that you've send a message to me, comrade.... or mein fuhrer. I'll be glad to join you comrade as well, mein fuhrer.:) Ok..... Ok..... But i always remember that Jasmine and Lief has a crush on each other, many people may USE this situation to create them in YouTube.com. Marines Spec Ops 03:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes thanks. Yes, of course, it would be nice to have a darker interface to navigate around on :) Luka1184 15:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Just dropped in after a while and I like the new look very much. Congrats on the promotion, by the way! I'll try and get my activity back up to snuff as well.--'LapisScarab' 04:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sig The autosig is what I use as my custom signature. I can change my sig on User:Waddle D33/Sig and save it, and the result will be the same as the autosig. The reason for this is because sometimes/ many times, my custom sig doesn't fit in the signature box. 10:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose I could... It worked fine when I typed User:Waddle D33/Sig as my custom sig. I didn't really think at all when typing it up, I was following someone else's instructions. >_> So yeah, I don't see any harm in deleting the autosig subpage. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Hey Devil :) Please check out my latest messages at NeejaHylacon and LapidScarab's Talk Pages related to the timeline idea. I thought you would be able to do something about it, perhaps some awesome Wiki-coding of yours ;) I just also want to state, that you are actually one of our best people. And if you figure something out and makes it, I'll think about promotor g you with an admin (with responsibilty). User_talk:Luka1184 08:06, 12 April 2011 :No problem, you're ny friend :) But next time, please ask and inform me before doing a such act ;) :Start work om that idea then you got time my friend :D :PS By the way, where are you from? User_talk:Luka1184 07:58, 12 April 2011 ::I'm from Denmark. But God I just LUV Australia! Emily Rodda/Jennifer Rowe is da' best author evar! :D You're lucky to live there. My Danish friend is there as foreign exchange student, hus name is Max. I want to go there someday too, and I'll do it. You live near Blue Mountains? User_talk:Luka1184 08:04, 12 April 2011 :::That's not that long away :) If you ever her near Them, be sure to meet Rowe and tell her about the Wiki and bring back a autograph for me you Can send xD Happy editing :) We should involve her in the Wiki haha, it would be cool. User_talk:Luka1184 09:04, 12 April 2011 ::::No, the books, and Secrets of Deltora states otherwise. I'm sorry. Nevermind :) But I would be happy if you could insert the image into the infobox :) User_talk:Luka1184 07:01, 13 April 2011 :::::The image of the lizard that inserted into the page. The big one :) And it would be great if (if we don't have it yet I mean) you would create a Creature template, so that it would be easier putting it in a page, oh and we're in desperate need of a Book template. User_talk:Luka1184 07:58, 13 April 2011 ::::::God thank you :) Se seriously need a rule, help and "How to write Wiki-code" like page :) Did you make a book page too? We need one called Book (real) and Book (fictional), the last one for things like "The Belt of Deltora" and "The Deltora Annals". We need an infobox for objects too like the Belt I guess. And again, thank you. User_talk:Luka1184 09:43, 13 April 2011 :::::::Yeah, that is a good idea :) User_talk:Luka1184 08:04, 14 April 2011 Fanart I don't think that it will be a huge problem, but is there a consensus on fanart on this wiki? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering whether or not fanart was allowed on this wiki, because most wikis have rules regarding them. I personally think that fanart should stay off of the mainspace, so unofficial pictures of Lief should stay away from that page. That way, articles would not become a mess of fact mixed in with fiction. This wiki only collects official information about the series, so I believe that fanart should not be on mainspace articles. :(P.S. Sorry to bug you, but can you unprotect or at least lower the protection levels for these pages?...: :*Marc McBride :*Goblins :*Deltora Quest (manga) :*The Belt of Deltora (book)) :Thanks in advance, ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories So you like having the spam categories Protagonists/Main Characters and Antagonists/Villains? I just don't see a purpose in keeping both of them, seeing as how similar they are, but I'll add pages if you want to keep them. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that cleared things up. :D I'll move the pages from Category:Villains to Antagonists tomorrow. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Renaming images Okay, thanks for telling me. :D ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the additional tools. I'll continue to do my best! :D ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :O I'm dearly sorry for not being online for so long. I don't hope you've given up on Deltora Quest Wiki, 'cause Luka1184's back online :D Cya soon! --Luka1184 17:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC)